Villain Academy
by RelDispair
Summary: El mundo no es tan bueno cómo parece; nunca lo será. Para su desdicha, Izuku M., Momo Y., Shōto T. y Katsuki B. Tendrán que averiguarlo en carne propia, envueltos en las tinieblas de la villanía y los planes transtornados de Shigaraki al meterlos cómo ratas a una misteriosa Academia de Villanos.
1. Prólogo

**¡Todos los derechos de los personajes a Horikoshi!**

**¡Espero leas y disfrutes de la historia!**

*

—¡yo...! ¿¡Puedo ser un héroe!?—

El color avellana cegaba la vista verdoza de Izuku Midoriya, dejando escapar por sus brillantes orbes pino finos hilos de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro hasta dar contra el suelo. Una espesa sombra oscura comenzaba a hacer más grande su figura, pero a simple vista se veía su debilidad; el dolor que sentía, el sufrimiento que lo hacía frágil y pequeño.

La imponente figura a sólo metros de él soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza; liberando en su aliento la frustración de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ya le había explicado al menor que podría ser parte de la policía, o qué, con su dotada inteligencia, lograría llegar tan alto como quisiese en el mundo normal. Pero la misma pregunta había abandonado aquellos labios rotos de llanto; él tenía una meta, sólo un sueño por cumplir. Y lo único que necesitaba para lograrlo a punta de esfuerzo era la afirmación, el apoyo del héroe N1 y su más grande ejemplo.

—¡Si me esfuerzo...! ¿¡Puedo llegar a convertirme en un héroe!?—

La imagen difusa de Mirio Togata llegó a su mente; el chico ya había ingerido uno de sus cabellos. Veía en el peli-verde frente a él un inusual y alentador potencial. Pero, sin un quirk, jamás podría sobrevivir en el mundo de los Héroes.

El pecho de All Might se estrujó al sentir las nubes en el cielo cubrir el sol, cargadas de un agua que estaba a punto de caer. Su mano se elevó, señalando directamente la figura inmóvil de Izuku.

Y finalmente; negó con la cabeza.

Por si fuera poco, y quebrando en pedazos las esperanzas de un joven muchacho. Soltó las palabras más crueles que en su vida se había atrevido a pronunciar.

—No puedes convertirte en un héroe; Joven Midoriya.—

El vapor comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo casi como un karma instántaneo, obligandolo a cubrirse el rostro y huir con prisa del lugar. Ocultandose para no mostrar su forma herida. Sus pasos débiles saltaron techo a techo por cada casa, sintiendo sobre él un indomable arrepentimiento. Sin saberlo, y cómo una de las cosas que más iba a lamentar en su vida, se llevó consigo el perdón. Y los deseos puros de un Mukosei.

Izuku lloró cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, desgarrando su garganta en gritos. Sangre recorrío su nariz por llorar tan alargado lapso de tiempo. Y aún con ello, seguía arrodillado, golpeando con puños la arena en el suelo. Sintiendo la impotencia dominarlo cómo una enfermedad terminal que tarde o temprano lo acabaría.

Una tenue sombra interrumpió su sufrimiento, y de pasada lo hizó volver sólo por segundos a la realidad. Sus ojos deseaban aún ver al rubio Simbolo de la Paz, retractandose e incitandolo a levantarse e ir con esfuerzo tras su sueño. Pero ante él lo único que había era un traje, pulcro y refinado, cubriendo el cuerpo de un adulto de máscara negra que lo observaba con lástima.

—¿Esa es la sociedad a la qué quieres pertenecer, pequeño? ¿Es esa la persona en la que te quieres convertir?—

Una voz grave y ronca resonó en su cabeza, provocandole un mareo e intensas ganas de vomitar. Pero controló sus impulsos con lo poco de energía que aún poseía, y elevó la vista. Encontrando ante sus ojos rojos e hinchados una cicatrizada mano extendida.

—Puedo darte un Kosei si gustas, decenas de ellos. Te convertiras en lo que siempre quisiste ser. Pero dime, ¿Sigues conciente de tú decisión?—

—No... Quiero.— Murmuró. Dejando su cuerpo desfallecer. —No quiero convertirme en un héroe.—

—Ese es el muchacho al que necesito...—

Aquel fatidico día nublado Izuku había abandonado todo por lo que tan arduamente luchó. Dejando atrás aquellos sueños que juró reales, y tomando con su mano húmeda de lágrimas la palma enguantada de All for One.

Una promesa rondaba su mente aquella tarde de invierno, una nueva meta que esta vez no abandonaria. Él sabía qué sólo habían dos lados en la balanza. Y sabía también qué si en aquel momento no se hubiese encontrado tan vulnerable, muy probablemente hubiese rechazado la impensable oferta.

"En un futuro cercano superaré a All Might. Mataré a All Might."


	2. Capítulo I “¿Una Academia?”

**¡Todos los Derechos de los Personajes a Horikoshi!**

**¡Espero Leas y Disfrutes de la Historia!**

*

El sonido estridente y ensordecedor del metal chocando inundaba las penumbras de la instalación abandonada; sembrando entre las habitaciones un quiebre en la paz y la ruptura irreversible del pulcro silencio.

El cuerpo inerte de un Ex-convicto convulsionaba, atado, muerto. El filo de un arma atravezaba impíamente el centro de su cabeza, y sus respuestas corporales lo hacían un muerto viviente durante los próximos segundos. Metros junto a él, un Muchacho de 15 años reposaba incómodo sobre una cama de sábanas negras, tirando con desesperación de sus brillantes cabellos verdozos en vanos intentos de hacerle frente al dolor.

Tres pequeños golpes en la puerta le provocaron un respingo, y contiguo a eso una punzada aturdiente atacó sus sienes ardientes. La puerta se abrió al no haber recibido respuesta, y por el orificio se asomó un inhumano rostro difuso de neblina púrpurea.

—¿Otra vez asesinando por ansiedad, Deku?— Inquirió la figura, observando el panorama con sus orbes rojisas cargadas de asco y curiosidad.

—Cierra la puta boca Kurogiri, déjame dormir.— Las palabras abandonaron sus labios con voz grave y seca, y segundos después volvía a retorcerse en su miseria. Presionando atormentado una almohada contra su pálido rostro.

Sobre su traje de ejecutivo ajustado cayó una bolsa de hielo hérmetica, y junto a esta unas píldoras amarillentas envueltas en un sobre plástico. Los ojos verde esmeralda de Izuku viajaron hasta los dichozos objetos y, dirigiendole una mirada escéptica al villano, tomó entre sus manos parte de los médicamentos.

—¿Y esto para qué putas...?— Murmuró, achinando los ojos en intentos inútiles de enfocar su vista difusa por la fiebre.

—Usalas; te haran sentir un poco mejor. Además de eso...— Kurogiri desvio la vista hasta el muerto, que había dejado de moverse, y volvió hasta la figura desamparada del adolecente. —Limpia y preparate. Dentro de una hora habrá una reunión con Shigaraki Tomura—

Antes de qué el hombre abandonará la habitación y, contrario a lo que hubiese previsto, una fuerza desconocida lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa. Y lo metió dentro de un inhumano tirón que lo estrelló contra un mueble y provocó su caída.

Izuku se levantó de entre las sábanas con la bolsa de hielo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro sonrojado por la fiebre. Y, con su otra mano, se aferró al borde de la cama para llegar hasta el mayor sin perder el equilibrio.

Con sus ojos despidiendo cólera, se inclinó hacía la figura inerte del Villano.

—¿De qué mierda quiere hablar ahora Tomura?— Preguntó, luchando contra su cuerpo para no caer.

—Debes esperar a...—

—¡No me vengas con esa porquería!— La fuerza ennegrecida proveniente del cuerpo deshecho del peli-verde volvió a inundar la habitación. Tomando impía el cuello del humano de Neblina y levantándolo.

Kurogiri gimió, asfixiandose. Y sus piernas se movieron en vaivén al abandonar la seguridad del suelo.

—Quieren crear... Una academia...— Murmuró, mirando al adolecente con terror.

—¿Una academia?— Replicó Deku, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz. —¡Explicate mejor, carajo!—

—La Liga... Creará una Academia de Villanos... Para prepararlos antes... De...—

La neblina porosa dejó caer el cuerpo del villano contra las valdozas. Y se deslizó por el aire hasta volver a ingresar por el cuerpo de Izuku; quién tosió levemente, escuchando e ignorando como Kurogiri abandonaba la habitación a arrastras. Tomando bocanadas de aire con él.

Su perturbada mente buscó con esfuerzo una razón lógica para semejante suicidio; pero terminó dando por terminado el tema debido a la falta de Información.

Un suspiro agotado y adolorido escapó por sus labios rotos, mientras dejaba caer su bolsa de hielo y comenzaba a desvestirse preparandose para la reunión.

.

.

.

La ya nombrada reunión había dado comienzo hacía ya 1 hora y 30 minutos. Las instalaciones de Refuerzo de La Liga de Villanos acogió entre sus paredes gran parte de los altos mandos ilegales. Y uno que otro cliente o marcader con la confianza suficiente para asistir.

Por los labios de Kurogiri abandonaban una y otra vez factores favorables de Construir y utilizar la dichoza instalación. Replicando en más de una ocasión qué muchos de los miembros que entraron despreocupadamente al grupo, sin una previa preparación, habían traicionado o muerto de manera rídicula.

Izuku observaba un punto anexo en la habitación, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y con la mano diestra jugando aburrido con uno de sus mechones rizados. La voz grave y repetitiva del hombre le provocaba punzadas en la sien, por lo qué lo único que en esos momentos podía hacer era ignorar la estresante plática y buscar un medio de olvidar su malestar.

Sus vagos ojos verde esmeralda se deslizaron analizando cuidadosamente toda la habitación. Y fueron a parar en un dúo de adolecentes de su edad, qué estaban sentados juntos y a simple vista parecían extremadamente raros.

La muchacha estaba sentada de brazos cruzados, resaltando así su exuberante busto cubierto sólo por ropa interior negra. Traia unas botas de cuero con correas que llegaban hasta su rodilla, y un largo y brillante cabello azabache caía con gracia hasta su cintura, cubriendo su ojo derecho y contrastando con una piel blanca como la porcelana.

El chico por su parte, contrario a su acompañante, mantenia dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Y tenía un traje cuerpo completo negro. Sus hebras eran bicolores; azabaches en el lado derecho y azules en el izquierdo. Lo mismo con sus ojos, gris bajo sus cabellos negros y rojo sangre bajo los azules.

—Me estás cansando, Maldita sea.— Reclamó exasperada la adolecente peli-negra, llevandose con cólera una mano al puente de la nariz al tener que soportar inmóvil la molesta presencia del joven con heterocromía. Él por supuesto la oyó, pero a diferencia de alguien promedio no reparo en el peligro y continuó con su extenuante discurso inconcluso. Izuku frunció el ceño incrédulo ante la osadia [O estúpidez] del muchacho, y sus manos se tentaron a tomar la navaja en su bolso de mano con fines altamente contraproducentes.

Metros a la lejanía y analizandolo con inigualable discreción, el grupo de villanos sonreía para sus adentros. Firmando el contrato que daba el permiso para la inauguración de la Academia de Villanos U.A

Izuku maldijo al aire cuando, horas después, Kurogiri ingresó a su habitación con un traje Escolar de su talla. Ordenando con el debido respeto que se preparase para el inminente ingreso a clases el día siguiente.


End file.
